Transcript of Lethler-Dresner 2009 Communiques
What follows are the transcripts of two e-mails between representatives of the Autonomous Socialist Republic of Pristinia and Democratic People's Republic of Erusia, displayed here in chronological order. Both e-mails originated from official e-mail accounts and were released on February 12, 2010 by the National People's Executive Commission for Foreign Affairs of the DPRE. No further communication was received by the DPRE from the ASPR after the former's representative replied to the latter's original letter. ---- TO: Central People's Government of Erusia FROM: Government of the Autonomous Socialist Republic of Pristinia TIME INDEX: 30/12/2009 00:02 SUBJECT: Our Most Comradely Greetings To Comrade Robert Lethler, NPEC-SM, GC-CC/NC-ENCP, I wish to offer you the Autonomous Socialist Republic of Pristinia's most comradely greetings, and also my most sincere apology. You see, as you may well have noticed, I have been very critical of Erusia and particularly you, Mr. Lethler, mainly because of the way Erusia is governed, and because of your political views. However, something I have learnt from the Federal Republic of St. Charlie's President, Sgn. Alexander Jacob Reinhardt, was that no good politician or leader should reject nations or other politicians because of their views and leading styles. I am sure we both can agree that we have different views on freedom, democracy. Especially does our view of Leftism differ, you represent One-Party Rennie-Gaffneyist Communism, I represent Basic Democratic Locke-Washington influenced Marxism, Nemkhavia represents Democratic Titoism. In that sense, Comrade, I wish to extend a friendly hand to the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia and hope for a fresh diplomatic start and prosperous future for the both of our nations. Also, I would like to see more cooperation between communist micronations, perhaps we should commence a bilateral meeting some time after the February elections in Pristinia. Perhaps some intermicronational institutions (à la Comintern, Cominform or a League of Communist Nations) would be appropriate. Respectfully, Comrade Marco Dresner, Pres+Sec+Chan/ASR (*prov) ---- TO: Government of the Autonomous Socialist Republic of Pristinia FROM: Central People's Government of Erusia TIME INDEX: 02/01/2010 19:09 SUBJECT: Re: Our Most Comradely Greetings Comrade President Dresner, On behalf of the Central People's Government of the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia, and on behalf of the 4th Central Committee of the Erusian National Communist Party, it is my pleasure to congratulate you and your government for making the wise decision of establishing a Socialist Republic. With respect to your nation and People, it is extremely good to see that Pristinia has moved beyond the shadow of its Monarchist past and embraced the path of Socialism and popular democracy. It is our most sincere hope that the new Autonomous Socialist Republic will grow and prosper in the coming year, and we are confident that our Comrades in the Socialist Federal Republic of Nemkhavia will be able to offer you whatever assistance you require during the often-difficult transitionary period to a full Socialist Republic. We also, and I personally, accept your gracious apology whole-heartedly and assure you that past issues between our nations and leaders will have no impact on future bilateral relations. We do not, and have never, sought to enforce our brand of Socialism upon other micronational states - irrespective of what international critics may have said, the Erusian National Communist Party has always enjoyed the support of the majority of our population, and we have never - with respect - seen any logical reason to yield to international criticism when the vast majority of the Erusian People continue to support Party policies. At the same time, I assure you that we do not think ourselves a Socialist paradise as of yet, and we have acknowledged that some degree of reform is needed where democracy and Human Rights are concerned. Do not think us unable to recognise the flaws in the system we have created - merely appreciate that it takes us an unusually long time to change that system by most micronational standards. The Democratic People's Republic of course welcomes your invitation to a fresh diplomatic start, as I have all ready established in this reply, and I for one am confident that our two Socialist Republics can forget the darkness of our past and move forwards together towards a bright future of mutual cooperation and brotherhood. You are right in saying that greater cooperation is needed between Communist nations in our community, and there is all ready a meeting being planned by the Erusian National Communist Party and the Communist Party of Murrayfield - we will be submitting a joint proposal to all Socialist and Communist parties soon so that we can collectively arrange a conference date, time, venue and agenda. It is our hope that such a multilateral conference will bring the Intermicronational Socialist Alliance, a collective of Socialist parties, to life after a lengthy period of dormancy. Yours sincerely, Robert Lethler, Democratic People's Republic of Erusia, National People's Executive Commissioner for Foreign Affairs, General Secretary of 4th Central Committee of the Erusian National Communist Party Category:Letters Category:Documents Category:Erusia Category:Pristinia